kingdom_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Yunes
Intro Lycan Sorcerers can turn you into a pig momentarily and make you run around aimlessly unable to attack anything. Later in this dungeon, certain sorcerers use a panic/fear buff on you that causes your character to run around aimlessly without use of your skills for a short period of time. Location & Map The Mob * Orthus '' * ''Death Scrab * '' Lycan '' * '' Lycan '' * Lycan '' * ''Lycan '' * ''Lycan '' * ''Lycan '' * ''Skeleton Shield Solder * Skeleton Solider * Death Knight * Faceless Lich * Lich Leader * Lich * '' Lycan '' * Lycan '' * ''Lycan '' '''TYPICAL DROP: '''Brilliant Ergon,Dark Ergon,R-Kadeul Staff (Strong) rare,Chaos Shard,Bright Marble (Advanced),Enchanted Debris,Black Crystal (Expert),Rough Leather Hide,Survivor's items - rare,Judge's Items (exquisite) to grand,R-Orichalcum Plate Boots (Strong) rare,Corrosive liquid,Health Potion (Large),Mt. Chimera's flame (Small),Rough Leather,Crystal (Advanced),300 - 1000 Noah '''The Elite' * Ras * Ramar Stenwulf TYPICAL DROP: '''Stenwulf items Unique, 3000 - 5000+ Noah '''SKILLS: '''Basic Attack, Hammering Club, Call of Jerome, Jerome's Scream, Club Bludgeon, Physical Attack Boost, Final Shout, Smash '''Quest & Tip'' '' Take all of the available quests from the NPCs in the camp area. As you move through this map all of the side quests can be done along the way to the boss leaving you plenty of time to run back to turn them in after killing the boss QUEST 1 * QUEST 1 STYLE : Boss * NPC : Baduk * QUEST TITLE : "Kill the Bad Guy" * OBJECTIVE : Kill Buraq THE STORY The Sage Baduk does not see a need to get to wordy with the set up for this quest. He concisely states that there is a "Bad Guy" in Forest Yunes named Buraq and he simply wants you to kill him. You may get the feeling that Buraq has done something to Baduk in the past that is unforgivable, but don't hold your breath waiting to find out because it's not going to happen! QUEST 2 * QUEST 2 STYLE : Sub - Boss * NPC : Rasin * QUEST TITLE : "Friend or Foe?" * OBJECTIVE : Fight Stenwulf THE STORY (Quest 2) What is this? Another random NPC is asking for your help? Shocking, isn't it? Rasin asks you politely if you are going into Forest Yunes and if so, can you do him a favor. You ask what the favor is and get something mildly confusing in return. Rasin wants you to go fight his father and then make friends with him afterward. Naturally you ask him why and his answer is rather simple, "because that is what you are supposed to do in this quest". Eventually you will fight Stenwulf and then become friends. Naturally he respects your skills and wants to fight side by side with you against enemy invaders who have come to the forest to exterminate his Lycan clan. He is a capable warrior, but when Buraq ambushes the 2 of you, Stenwulf is laid to rest right before his son Rasin's eyes. QUEST 3 * QUEST 3 STYLE : Collection * NPC : Rael * QUEST TITLE : "Unarmed Sorcerer" * OBJECTIVE : Reclaim the stolen supplies THE STORY (Quest 3) A Lycan Sorcerer appears and needs help. He wants to join the fight with you and Stenwulf but has left his staff and talisman near the battlefield. Pay no mind to the staff and talisman he is holding, evidently those are not the ones he uses to fight with. As you continue on with Stenwulf you will run across his staff and talisman. QUEST 4 * QUEST 4 STYLE : Killing * NPC : Rasin * QUEST TITLE : "Father - Son Day" * OBJECTIVE : Kill 10 skeletons, kill 5 liches, kill 3 Death Knights THE STORY (Quest 4) After witnessing his father's death, Rasin spins out into a rage filled vengeance rant. Our hero attempts to get him to calm down so that he does not get himself killed. Rasin eventually gives in to your plea and then charges you with avenging his fathers death. THE RUN-DOWN After taking both available quests from the NPCs standing on the bridge with you, move forward toward the Lycan Disciple Sorcerers. When they engage you, a messenger will scurry off to warn Lord Stenwulf (Rasin's father) that an intruder has arrived. Continue straight ahead and make your way through an onslaught of a variety of Lycan soldiers. The sorcerers use totems to make your life miserable on this path, but killing the Lycan owner of the totem will make it vanish. Eventually you wall come to a dead end of sorts (pun intended) and have to go up a small hill to your right. The top of the hill is a locked off area with some tougher Lycans. By the broken archway you will see Stenwulf and his henchmen Ras and Ramar. All 3 will activate when you get close to them. Stenwulf could be considered a sub-boss and will drop unique gear. When you kill him, he will profess his respect and want you to fight along side him against the real invaders of the Forest. The Friend or Foe quest will be complete, but Rasin will appear later on in the map so you do not have to return to the bridge to turn it in. At this point Rael will appear with a side quest. It is wise to take it at this time to be efficient. Quickly accept this quest and follow Stenwulf into battle. Do not stop to fight any of the skeletons or liches that are engaged with friendly Lycans on the way. Just follow Stenwulf and watch him pwn everything in sight. He will clean up all of the hordes of skeletons and you would be best suited for taking out liches that are using range attacks in the distance. Eventually Stenwulf will stop and sense something. Then the "Bad Guy" Buraq will appear to have a brief exchange with Stenwulf. At the end of the dialogue, Buraq will strike down Stenwulf and warn you off. With impeccable timing, Rasin will arrive on the scene to see his father dead on the ground. Before you turn in your previous quest with Rasin, go over to the boxes by the death scarabs and get the talisman for the "Unarmed Sorcerer" quest. Now, turning back to Rasin to complete his quest, you will find that he is a little put off by witnessing his father's death and is inconsolable. The only way to keep him from getting himself killed is to accept the duty of avenging his father for him. Continue on the path and keep your eyes peeled for a path on the right with supply crates and broken wagons. This is the area where you find Rael's staff. Do not back track to turn in the quest. Keep moving and turn it in when you complete the last quest. when you get back on the main path you will be joined by friendly Lycan soldiers that help you knock out a barricade and fight the next wave of creeps. At the end of the path you will find Buraq and you will see Rasin off to the side. Kill Buraq then turn in the quest to Rasin. Don't forget to run back and talk to Rael and Baduk as well!